Is
\[f(x) = \frac{1}{2^x - 1} + \frac{1}{2}\]an even function, odd function, or neither?

Enter "odd", "even", or "neither".
Answer: We have that
\begin{align*}
f(-x) &= \frac{1}{2^{-x} - 1} + \frac{1}{2} \\
&= \frac{2^x}{1 - 2^x} + \frac{1}{2} \\
&= \frac{1 - (1 - 2^x)}{1 - 2^x} + \frac{1}{2} \\
&= \frac{1}{1 - 2^x} - 1 + \frac{1}{2} \\
&= \frac{1}{1 - 2^x} - \frac{1}{2} \\
&= -\frac{1}{2^x - 1} - \frac{1}{2} \\
&= -f(x),
\end{align*}so $f(x)$ is an $\boxed{\text{odd}}$ function.